Swan song
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: exactly 100 years after Edward leaves Bella he returns with Alice to find out what has happened. NOT FOR KIDS UNDER 18 SONTAINS GORE AND SUICIDE


swan song

i do not own twilight

(luna/bella pov)

"...and what a story it is" i said lounging on a tree branch high in the aiur as i looked down and saw that both Edward and Alice were included in the bondfire near the old Cullen place.

i stood up and jumped to the grown, thirteen feet was, quite a "feet" lol i walked there untill my face stood shadowed by the light of the fire.

"the story of the bleeding swan is a tragic tale, one of love and death hahaha..."

the wind swirled around me as i laughted.

"and to think that we are cathered this night 100 and 101 years after both of her deaths is a bit ironic, however i have sdpoken only part of the whole story. but the truth will be known on this darkest night..."

all of th girls were shivering while all of the guys went ridged, except for the cullens, but this time they went by a different last name... ironc agony in the finest.

"in the year 2006 a girl named Bella Swan came to our fine comunity and lived with her father, she went to school, had a job, made friends, and had a boyfriend... who was a sengen. they fast became insepretable, he was always by her side even at night.

well on her 18th birthday her bowfriend Edward, took him to his home, also filled with senguens. a freeaked acadent caused him..."

at this point i looked aropund the circle and most of the company was begining to tear up, Alice looked like as if she would cry if she could while her brother just looked sick. i used my powers to cause the fire to lowertill it nearly smolderd out.

"... to rip her heart out. he told her that he didn't want her anymore. her fragle heart of glass shattered at thoes words, when he left her, she could not breath, she could not feel, her heart was gone, a white hot knife speared her heart before it carved it out. for when Edward left her he took a good portion of her soul. she dropped to the grown, nothing more then flesh blood and bone. minuets, hours, days she laid there, waiting for the end, for her lost love, for death to find her, no one knows, and no one could tell. that... is the first time she died"

my voice softened at this by now the girls were hanging on there dates as the guys tried to comfort there other halfs.

" the wolves on the reservation found her and brought her back to her father. for nearly half a year she would not speak, eat, nor sleep for he pleagued her every cell. her dad's friend's son Jacob finaly got her to become almost herself again... for six months..."

by now my voice harden and the fire flared up around my face as i locked eyes with Edward, i with drew my face from the fire and took a few steps away from the fire and the group, and twirled. fire balls formed in the air around the group so that they could better see.

"evactly a year since her heart and soul was ripped away from her, it happened again"

" wait how can she have her heart and soul ripped from her again?"

"SHUT UP" Every one yelled at the guy that asked, at these shananagins i had to chuckle at.

" nher dear friend, and shape shifter, Jacob, started to heal her. however he said the same words to her that Edward had said to her, he was not returning any of her calls so she went and confrunted him."

i let as tear slide down my face for show as all of the fires dimed.

"she made up her mind as she was driveing past the old cullen house. she slit all four of her veins with a glass piece from Edwards bedroom, in Alice's room she wrote her a message in her own blood, it said. " goodbye my only sister", she did the same thing with the other family members, except for Edward, by this time she was kearly knocked out from the blood loss. but she got the message out. "i will see you in hell" before she hung herself with a stran out of Edwards piano... i would stop here but not on this night... Bella met with the goddess of hell herself Lillith. Lillith taught her the ways of the spiritual realm and the way of the necromancer."

now i had everyones attention as i made the wind blow the fire out causeing the smoke to circle me as i disapeared into the night.

but my voice could still be heard:

"haha ha.. even after a hundred years your sins still haunt you do they not...Edward cullen!"

he stood up and began to run in the direstion where my voice had came from. i formed half visable as i flowed througn the forest just out of Edwards sight, under my breath i muttered a spell that caused him to move at a human speed.

" i have hatted you ever since you left, here i am stuck in this pathedic realm all because of you..."

"bella... please..." i heard as i flew up into our tree outside of his house...

(Edwards pov)

i chased after the girl called Luna, but was really Bella, i didn't reconise her at all, she lead my to my old house, and opened the front door. the smell of rotting flesh assulted my nosse as i ran to where Bella hung herself... i stood there looking at corpes in verious stages of decomp that all looked like her... while the newest hung there with the sent of death all over her.

i looked towards the door and saw...

"bella?"

i asked. she looked at me and blood ran like tears from her eyes staining her face.

"why Edward?"

she asked again only this time it was mimmiced ten fold... and each time it echoed till i was surounded by the ghosts of 99 "Bella's"

i fell to my knees and they surounded me, with my hands on the grown and my eyes shut all of the pain that thoes girls felt, every ounce of blood that left i felt... i hadn't realized that i was crying.

(luna/bella pov)

i watched as the souls of thoes that surcame to the curse of the swan asked him why, he turned human and they faded into one, as i walked into that one.

"all i need to know..."

i spoftly said as he looked up at me, tears running down his face.

"is why?"


End file.
